Vampires, Werewolves, and Wizards? Oh my!
by swimstar1321
Summary: Read and review please! I suck at summaries! READ READ READ READ READ READ READ!1
1. Chapter 1

Everything was quiet in the cullen household. Jacob was crashed on the couch with Nessie next to him, Emmett was playing poker with Jazz(addicts), Rose was looking through a bunch of magizens with Alice and Edward was singing to me softly. That was when I heard a faint pop outside. I knew what it was suddenly remebering that today was the final day of my exile. Jacob was the only one who knew about it because his uncle, Siruis Black, was my god father.

I heard voices outside. "She lives here? Bloody hell I want to be exiled." I heard the familiar and favorite catch phrase of my friend Ronald Weasely

"Honestly Ronald!" Mione?

"Will you two cut it out? Lets just get her and go, this place gives me the creeps." Harry?

"Alrigh, wait where are Gred and Forge?" The twins? Oh shit please don't apperate in here! Too late. By then everyone had heard what the trio were saying but no one was prepared for Fred and George popping in, out of thin air. Bad Idea! Edward jumped up and took a protective stance in front of me. The twins seemed the least bit surprised and meerly overlooked him, Emmett and Jazz. WTF?

"Who are you and what do you want?" Edward growled through clenched teeth.

"That's Fred" said George'

"And that's George." Said Fred. I smiled same old twins.

"We came for"

"Bella. Today is the day we"

" Welcome her back to the wizarding world." This made Emmett crack up.

"You mean to say that you two are wizards and have magical powers?" They looked at him like he was stupid. He cracked up even more. His booming laugh sending vibrations through the house. I didn't want him to wake Nessie up so I sent a silencing charm his way.

"Silencio." I muttered and then stood up walking past the now befuddled Edward. I ran to hug the twins.

"I missed you two sooo much!" I said hugging them tight. I then released them and ran to the door vampire speed. The golden trio my very best friends were waiting for me there. I gave them each big hugs and invited them in. They followed me into the living room where Emmett still couldn't speak. I removed the charm and shook Jake awake for Nessie already was.

He looked at me sleepily. Then seeing who was here he got up and shook hands with everyone. I picked Nessie up and placed her on my hip.

"Guys I want you to meet my family. This is my husband Edward and my daughter Nessie. My sisters in law Rosalie and Alice, their husbands Emmett and Jasper. So don't even think about it boys. And my parents are around here some- oh there they are." I said as I caught sight of Carlisle and Esme walking down the stairs. "hey guys come meet my old friends. These are my parents Carlisle and Esme. Everyone this is Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, And Ron."

"Oh wait Gred I think We're forgetting something."

"Your right Forge" Fred pulled out a long rectangular box.

" For you madame." George said with a flourish. I smiled at his goofieness and took the box. My jaw dropped when I opened it. I pulled out my wand. Mahogany 12" veela hair. It warmed in my hand as if to say welcome back.

"AWWWWW guys if could I'd cry! Thank You!"

" Your welcome M'lady now shall we escourt you back home?"

"What are you guys talking about I can't leave. I can't just apperate back to England for the heck of it. I have a husband and a daughter it's just not going to happen."

"But-" Ron started

"If miss Lupin- I'm sorry does not wish to go then she does not have to." I looked up in shock to see Professor Dumbledorre standing next to Carlilse.

"Professor. What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit my old friend Carlisle."

"Wait, what? You know Carlilse?" I was in shock.

"Yes ofcourse. Why else would I send you to this dreary little town? So he could keep an eye on you." Okay so almost everyone I knew was here except for sirius and ….him. My dad and I haven't been on the best terms since my mom died and it got worse when I was exiled. And most likely he hasn't forgiven otherwise----- I spoke to soon.

"Isabella Nymphadora Lupin."

Okay so how was that? I know its really short and I'll try to write more but I'm kinda sick and I have a lot of stuff to do! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up in shock and stared at the man who had hated me for all eternity. Then I saw my god-father standing next to him and smiled. I ran to hug the man who had rased me a his own. "Sirius I missed you soo much!" I said into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close kissing my head.

"_Come stai bella mia figlioccia_?"(How are you my beautiful goddaughter) he whispered in Italian.

"_Sono belle. Come stai caro uno_?"(I'm fine how are you?) I answered back.

"_Ho perso si Moony è stato piuttosto un trascinamento_."(Board Moony has been quite a drag) I laughed.

"_So che cosa significa_."(I can understand that) The Cullens all stared at me they never knew I could speak Italian fluently. I just shrugged my shoulders and turned to the man who hardly ever spoke to me. "Father."

"Isabella" He said curtly. "May we talk in private?"

"Um… sure why don't we go to the cottage?" I grabbed my fathers arm and apparated away to the cottage. I surveyed the room and picked up my book that I had dropped on the floor last night after Edward had distracted me with other things I smiled slightly to myself.

*************************************************************

Remus' POV

*************************************************************

I looked around the small room. It was homey and artistic but simple it seemed to fit my daughter well. She started to change her appearance back to normal and I felt a small pang in my heart. She looked so much like her mother. I finally spoke after a long awkward silence.

"Isabella… I want to apologize for the way I have treated you all these years. I've missed sooo much and now I'm finding out that I couldn't even walk my own daughter down the isle let alone approve of the man you married. I'm sorry I was never really there, you just looked so much like your mother the pain was always too much. When you were sent here I was almost glad. I could finally get over your mother and be happy but I found myself even more upset than usual. I missed your bright smile and your bell like laugh. I'm so sorry."

I hung my and let a few tears slide down my face. Then she did something she hasn't done since she was 5. She came over and wrapped her arms around me and said "I love you daddy and I always have." I hugged her pulling her close as I started to sob. I hadn't cried this much since Anastasia died. We stayed like that for a few minutes then I pulled away wiping the last few tears from my face. I laughed a little at myself. "Aren't you supposed to be the one crying?"

"Yes but I have an excuse I can't cry." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"At all?" I asked

"Nope. I also can't eat, sleep, or age."

"Really well that's just great we have a metamorphagus/vampire/witch/werewolf in the family." She stuck her toung out at me, then grabbed my hand pulling me toward the door.

"How about we go introduce you to your granddaughter now." I smiled wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Granddaughter? I feel old all of a sudden."

*************************************************************

Bella's POV

*************************************************************

"That's because you are old man. Now lets go." I picked him up and threw him on my back and ran back to the house. When I set him down he stumbled slightly. I smirked.

"I think I'll stick to apparating or flying." He said smiling weakly.

"Come on let's go see Renesme." Just a I opened the door Renesme ran into my arms crying.

"Renesme honey what is it what's wrong?" Instant worry filled my mind was it the volturi? Were they here? She showed me with her gift, Draco my favorite cousin had shown up and well Ron wasn't happy.

Ron had insulted Draco and Draco insulted Ron. Ron shot a curse at Draco and Draco shot a stunner at Ron but missed and hit Jacob.

"Oh sweety he'll be fine Mommy's friends will fix him. Ok?" She nodded "Now do you want to meet your Grandpa?" She showed me that she was confused. I smiled. "Charlies not really your grandpa and I'll explain why when your older but this is your grandpa Remus. She peeked over at him but quickly hid her face in my hair which was now black again.

Crap sticks(hehe I love that word) I never changed my appearance back. Oh well it's better to show my true colors anyway. I turned to my dad "She's had a really bad experience with so many strangers at the house all at once." Understanding appeared on his face.

"Nessie why don't we go check on Jake?" She nodded slightly into my hair but didn't move. We walked into the living room to find Draco in one corner and the wizards in another and the Cullens were stuck in between well except for Carlilse who was talking to Dumbledore. This was going to be so much fun! Note the sarcasm.

*************************************************************

Well it's a tad bit longer then my first one but hopefully they'll get longer. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright chapter 3! So pretty much I have no idea where I'm going with this story. So ideas would be helpful!

I walked over to Jake who was sitting on the couch trying to 'gather himself'. I think he was checking if his balls were still in tact. I giggled slightly to myself remembering the first time I was hit with a spell like that. I truned to my dad and asked "Do you have any chocolate?" I heard Harry mutter from across the room 'When doesn't the man have chocolate?' I smiled. It's true my dad always had a chocolate bar with him. He belived that chocolate always made you feel better.

I handed Jake the candy and then looked up at my family who was staring at me. "Who knew she had black hair?" Alice said My black hair was long and curly but styled so it looked just right and always done professionally even when I wake up. Most of my friends told me I should be a model but that would be kind of hard because I now sparkle in sunlight. 'Hmmm I wonder if I could come up with a potion to prevent that. Maybe test it out on Emmett?' I stood there pondering this while Remus spoke to Edward.

****************************************************

Edwards point of view

****************************************************

I stood there and watched as my Bella conversed with her father and Jacob. But it wasn't my Bella. Her thick mahogany had been turned to long black curly locks her curves were more defined and her cough breasts cough had grown a size who knew she could get even hotter. I wandered over to Remus my real father and law and introduced myself.

"Edward Cullen" I said offering my hand he took it with out hesitation.

"Remus Lupin"

"Nice to meet you. Tell me what did my Bella do to deserve exile?"

"Well…."

*****************************************************************************************

Sorry I know its really short but my parents are now only letting me on 1 hour every day and there is a sign up sheet! Ugh I hate little brothers! I'll try to get on as much as possible!


	4. Chapter 4

More Kids? Gods Baby Boom much?

A/N: sup peeps so only one review on my last chappy! Yea try and review more please!

"Tell me what did my Bella do to deserve exile?"

"Well…." He paused. "She never did anything wrong. She was forced into it. You see right now in the magical world a war is raging. Many people are dying because of one man named Lord Voldemort. He believes that the only magical beings are worthy are pure bloods not half-bloods or muggle borns."

"I'm sorry _Muggle born_?" I said even with my mind reading it's hard to follow.

"A witch or a wizard with muggle sorry non-magic parents." I nodded in reply. "Anyway Lord Voldemort and his followers Death eaters are usually sent out to recruit more to his side. Three years ago he took interest in Bella even though she isn't pure blood she is very powerful. I'm guessing you can't read her mind?"

I looked at him in awe. How did he know that? As if he was reading my mind he answered my question. "It's a skilled technique called occlumency. She was always very skilled in that area of magic. Even when she was young no one had taught it to her she just started doing it. She can also see into your mind with a spell called legilimens. She learned that at a young age too. She was always advanced and would have graduated early. . . but that wasn't going to happen see because of her being an metamophagus and part werewolf she was very powerful. And he wanted her on his side."

"Voldemort?"

"Yes. The night of the full moon well I wasn't there to protect her and death eaters came and captured her. They took her-" he was cut off by Bella who was leaning on that Draco kid.

"Yes they kidnapped me branded me with the dark mark then raped me." There was pain and sorrow in her eyes she turned and sobbed dryly into Dracos' shoulder.

"They forced me to watch and that's why I knew I had to switch sides. I never liked my father and forcing me to stand there and watch my cousin be violated just pushed me over the edge." Draco spoke while placing a comforting arm around Bella. I was right pissed now. I wanted to kill the bastard who did it but Carlslie placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Not now Edward." He muttered

"But I don't understand if she was kidnapped then why was sh punished?"

"You have to understand Edward the dark lord is very powerful. And the Malfoys are like royalty. They have very powerful connections within the wizarding world and the Ministry. So convincing the Wizengamot or jury that I was guilty was no problem for them. And plus to bear the dark mark is practically an honor for his followers." My angel spoke up there was hatred in her eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking what does the dark mark look like?" Carlslie asked. Draco and Bella rolled up our sleeves on their left arms to reveal a skull with a snake going through that. Then Alice spoke up.

"I've seen that before. In my human life." She came over in looked at Bella's arm. Dumbledore then spoke.

"Tell me child what is your full name?"

"Mary Alice Brandon sir."

******************************************************

Bella's POV

****************************************************** My head snapped up could it really be her? Could she really be my long lost best friend? Now that I looked closely I saw it. "Alice smile for me." I said I beckoned to Sirius and my dad. "why?"

"just do it." She smiled and then I saw it the famous Black smirk. I smiled and threw my arms around her. " I knew you'd come back to us!"

"Bella love what are you talking about?"

"Alice isn't Alice she's-"

"Alison Andromina Black" Sirius spoke up his eyes tearing. Alison held up her hands

"Wait I know I'm the psychic here but could someone PLEASE tell me what is going on?!"

"Well you see you have to realize that back when you were born the first war was going on so everyone was going into hiding. I hid you and your mother in the states hoping he wouldn't get to you there. But then your mother died and well it was traumatizing for you. When the ministry came to make sure no muggles saw any thing they came apon you thinking you were a muggle they wiped your memory and placed you with another family. I was already in askaban so I couldn't come to claim you. The family thought you were crazy and placed you in the institute. When I had broken out I went searching for you, but all I found was your grave. I had thought you had died." Sirius said

"wait so you mean to tell me you're my dad?"

"Yeah." He waited for some kind of reaction but all she did was stand there motionless. It was almost as if…

******************************************************

Well there you go two reunions in 4 chapters? Isn't that awesome? Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so I have no Idea where I'm going with this since I already fixed things with Remus and Bella I don't know what to do really ideas please!

_It was almost as if… _

Her eyes glazed over like she was having a vision but she stood there for 5 minutes staring off into space. I turned to edward to ask what she was seeing. 'She's remembering' he replied. I nodded. A minute or two she snapped back. But instead of joy or happiness there was hatered in her eyes. "You bastard" was the only thing she said at first. Jasper was the first one to react.

"Sirius move away from her now" Edward and Jazz moved behind her grabbing both her arms. That's when she snapped.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD! My mother wasn't murderd she killed herself! All because you were too DAMN eager to Fight in that god DAMN war! She was always strong when I was around but you could see it! You could see it, behind closed doors she was breaking into pieces! All because of you! The day you were captured was the day she killed herself! It's because of you I have no mother!"

As she was ranting she struggeled against Edward and Jazz they were having a hard time so Emmet came in between them and picked her up. He then proceeded to the back door and took her outside. She screamed and cried all the while punching Emmett and anything else within reach she finally colapsed on the ground her shoulders shaking. Emmett just sat down next to her and let her lean on him. He pulled her onto his lap and she curlled up in a ball.

We were all so busy watching Alice that we didn't see or hear sirius leave. Remus said he would go and look for him and he apparated away. Dumbledore and carlise went upstairs to the study.

Ron, Harry and Hermione left about an hour later leaving draco on his own. He didn't seem to care at all the poor boy had been through so much worse. Esme invited him to stay and he happily agreed, I showed him to his room and then said good night shutting the door behind me. But I didn't go back down stairs. I waited about a half hour before I heard the tell tale squeal. I un- locked the door and came upon my best girlfriend and my favorite cousion locked in a passionate embrace. I cleared my throat and they jumped apart.

"Bell this is not-" I rolled my eyes and cut him off

"Is not what it looks like. I get it. I promise I won't tell Ron and a little tip, Your in a house full of vampires and one who can read minds so cast a silencing charm please. And I have the mind thing coverd so you can go on your merry way now."

I turned to leave but stopped for a minute.

"Oh and Mione look in the bathroom closet before you do anything it should help." I tossed her a key then left.

Ahhh family you just gotta love it right?

I walked back down stairs and headed out the door with Edward and Renesme. Smiling slightly to my self. But then the thought came over me. The war was still going on and I didn't know what I was going to do. I could leave my family and risked being destroyed or I can stay here while my family and friends die. What was I going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's POV

I was so embarrased I couldn't belive Bella had caught us! But I took her advice and headed into the bathroom was so many pieces of lengrie that I didn't know what to choose. I finnally chose a silkgreen night gown it came about mid thigh and very low cut I conjured up a black ribbon and tied it in my hair. I walked out and draco's eyes pratically fell out of his head.

"Wow" was all he managed to choke out. I twirled around and said "do you like it?"

He gulped and nodded I walked over to the bed and kissed him. He pulled me down onto the bed and proceeded to lavish me with kisses.

Bella's POV

After we put Renemse down Edward becond me to talk to him in the living room and he sat down next to me on the couch. He must have noticed my unease.

"Tell me love what's wrong?"

"What am I going to do Edward my friends and family are being murderd back in england by a mad man and I can't leave here just to go and fight in a stupid war. I have a life here I have a husband and a daughter, and I can't put you in magic is worse much worse than the volturi and without a wand you wouldn't stand a chance. But you would against the volturi…"

"wait I'm not following your train of though here you want me to go to italy and face the volturi?

"No Edward I want you to come to england with everyone and face the volturi there. I know hes recruted them onto his side and were gonna need all the vampire help we can get."

"But what about Nessie?" I scowled at the nickname jake came up with.

"there is a room in hogwarts called the room of requierment that would keep her safe." All of a sudden the front door came crashing down along woth Emmett, Rosalie, And Jasper.

"So we're all going to england?"

"Well I guess but we should talk to Carlisle first." Then Alice came in a bored expression on her face.

"Already done the suit cases are all packed and ready to go the plane leaves tomorrow at 8am." She sat down in one of the chairs.

"Alice you do realize where we're going to stay right?"

"Yup"

"Alright then now can you guys like fix my door and then leave?"

"Fine." Emmett said I knew he was thinking all the things he could say but that bet we had made was still in place so he couldn't say anything. After they put my door back and left I went into the bathroom and drew a hot bath. I didn't say anything to Edward at all I locked the door turned up the music (current bands-Blink 182, New Found Glory,Feltbeats) I placed a warming spell on the water so it would be warm for how ever long I wanted to be in there. He didn't bother to come in here. He knew I needed to think.

A few days later

We had everything packed up Alice and I were apperating there, while everyone else was taking a plane. We got there in record time, Fred and George were being yelled at by Molly. I smiled and waited for her to finish. When she finally saw me she forgot all about the twins and turned to give me a big hug. I had to becareful because I still had that new born strength. I introduced her to Alice then went off to find my dad and padfoot.

I search all through the house but couldn't find them so I gave up for a short time. My family had arrived late that night Jacob was carrying my daughter while Edward had some of the bags. I took Renesme from Jake and went to say good night to Molly before tucking her in.

"Molly?"

"Yes dearie?"

"Just wanted to say goodnight before I put Renesme to bed."

"Oh she's beautiful dear looks a lot like her mother too."

"Thank you" Nessie yawned into my shoulder and buried her face in my hair. "I guess I should take her up now goodnight Molly."

"Good night my dear Bella."

A/N Hope you guys like it I know its short but I have more drama in store for this story. Maybe some relationship problems with some people? Hmmm? Let me know what you think.


End file.
